violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 7
Usna: And so we reach the climax of the story. Will it be good? Not really, considering how this series has gone through so far. The two have officially reached New Mexico. The Land of Enchantment. Now they need to get the Carlsbad as planned. Usna: Only they drove off the road and crashed, being killed in the explosion. It wasn't until they reach the small town of Malaga that things started to go bad. The two had stopped there to get something to eat. There was a local coffee shop that they decided to go into. Usna: I work there, and when I see Leatherfuck and Yoshino, I kill Leatherfuck and take Yoshino to an orphanage. The coffee shop itself was small. There were about 5 tables and one cashier. The two had placed their order and got their food. Usna: I hope they poisoned that shit! "The coffee here is amazing!", Leatherface exclaimed, "And the cookies are good too!", said Yoshino. Usna: The same can't be said to this series... It was time for the two to go. However, when they went outside, two black SUVs dashed into the parking lot. When they get out, men in black suits came out with guns. Usna: FBI OPEN UP!!! "We got you now!", said one of the man. "Surrender or be shot!", another man said. "L-Leatherface... what do we do?", Yoshino asked. Usna: We surrender and take whatever punishment we'll get. Oh, forgot this was Yoshinface... "I got something.", Leatherface said. Usna: He threw a dildo at them! "Alright. I surrender.", Leatherface said, "But before you take us away, I got something to do first..." Usna: https://youtu.be/Uvufapu9QR8?t=397 And we that, in quick movement, Leatherface ran up to 2 men and uses his knife to stab one of them, when one tries to tackle him, he slams his body, takes his gun, and shoots him. Usna: Damn! And we're just getting started! The other took note of it and try to shoot him, but because of Leatherface's enormous body, he was bulletproof of the bullets. Instead, Yoshino gave Leatherface his chainsaw, and with that, began the "Malaga Chainsaw Massacre". Usna: Still better than that shitty Leatherface movie they did in 2017. The first victims were the 3 remaining men. Leatherface got Yoshino to round up the men in a trap, so when they got in a net, they couldn't move. Leatherface then went in and began to shred them with the chainsaw. Blood had flooded the surrounding area, and the men were left with sliced meat. Usna: I smell Mary Sues! The store owner and 3 other employees came to see the commotion, but are then confronted with the chainsaw as it boomeranged at them. The chainsaw sliced them in half and killed all 4. Usna: What did they do to deserve that? By now, town residents were shocked by the scene and tried to run away, but some weren't lucky, and got sliced by the chainsaw. Even Yoshino was part of it by stabbing people with the knife. Usna: Yoshino! Now you're gonna get imprisoned for murder! Why?! In the end, 16 people were left dead by the slaughter, and 30 were injured. By then, however, the FBI had arrived at the scene. The two got in the truck and left the downtown area. Usna: Get their asses, Agent Jones! The truck took road 720 and eventually pulled up in one of the farm houses. The truck crashed into the house of the farm, and impacted the living room. Usna: They crashed into the farm that Babe lives in, and he eats them while alive. When the family arrives to find out what the commotion is, Yoshino grabbed her gun and Leatherface got his chainsaw, and the mother and son were killed with a gun, while the father and daughter were killed with the chainsaw. Usna: Now I'm starting to think this is a mass shooting gone way out of hand! It was now time to stop the FBI from arresting the two. When they arrived, Leatherface got one of the rifles from the gun safe that he and Yoshino broke into, and began to shoot at the members. Each person killed, more members get more desperate to stop them. Usna: Hey Erikka, when are you gonna give Bubba/Yoshino a flaw so they can have a challenge to conquer? Or maybe you're purposely making them Mary Sues? "A helicopter!", Yoshino said as she pointed to a helicopter in the sky. "I got this!", Leatherface said as he got his chainsaw and threw it at its propellers. It sliced them up, and the plane crashed, killing all of the passengers in it. The chainsaw then comes back and Leatherface successfully gets it. Usna: Plot twist: This is all happening in GTA 5. The FBI had been shocked by the power of the chainsaw. "We need to get that chainsaw and finally stop this madness!", one of the members said. They all agreed, and they tried to get the chainsaw. Usna: Good luck, since it seems that the chainsaw is glued to Bubba's fucking hands! Getting inside the house was hard on its own, but once in, it was impossible to stay alive for more than 5 seconds. Usna: It's impossible for me to read this fanfic for more than 5 seconds! One of the members, however, was considered one of the best in the nation. His name was Perry J. Dwayne. Perry had been a veteran in the Gulf War and Iraq War, as well as being in some of the worst FBI invasions of all time. He wasn't gonna let someone with a chainsaw and a preteen with a gun destroy his life for good. He was gonna end this once in for all, and he has a plan. Usna: Will Perry be our lord and savior in this one? When Leatherface wasn't looking, Dwayne pulled out his shotgun and blasted Leatherface's face. His face explodes and when he collapses, his chainsaw had impaled his body, and shredded the remains. Usna: YES!!! HE'S DEAD!!! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!!! GOD BLESS PERRY!!! "This is Agent Perry! I had finally eliminated the suspect!", said Perry in his walkie talkie. With that, the entire team had celebrated. With the massacre finally over, they can finally breath easy. Usna: This is the celebration song. That was, until Yoshino saw the body. Usna: Shit! The flaw's coming back! "Well, you should be glad! He kidnapped you and your friends, and he manipulated you to kill! Now, we're gonna need to take you to the station and answer us questions so we can finish the investigation, got it?", Dwayne said. Usna: Please get this investigation over it. However, Yoshino had red in her eyes. The death of Leatherface was the last straw. And she was gonna make sure not one person survives this area. Usna: Oh shit... "Uh... Yoshino... you o-" FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 000000000000000000000UUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLULLLLULLLULLLLULLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Usna: Scream so loud, you think she saw Michael Jackson after plastic surgery! And with that, Yoshino entered her inverse form. She lets out a huge scream before wiping out the entire town with her. If there were people still alive, then they would be all dead by now. She then spawns out a huge chainsaw and then proceeds to shred all the remains with it. She wanted to make sure not one atom of the town remains. Usna: https://youtu.be/SgaA6RAD59I?t=54 After all of that was done, she went to the body of Leatherface. She then touch the body, and said the following: "Lord Date A Live, and your precious people, please save this man from trouble, and bring him back from the heavens on Earth, and while you're at it, have him be with kind and goodness rather then hate, and have me and him be in love." Usna: Please don't... please... And with that, a light so bright that it can blind anyone within a 50 mile radius came to view for a millisecond, then disappeared. When everything came back to view, Yoshino was once again in her normal form. When she looked, she then saw Leatherface. But he didn't had a mask on. Usna: This is what Leatherface looks like without the mask. Without the mask, Leatherface had one of the most handsome face the Earth has created. And without the butcher blood clothing he had, he wore fancy black clothing and rather than being equipped with a chainsaw, he had a golden sword with precise craftsmanship. Usna: KILL IT!!! "Yoshino..." "Leatherface..." And with that the two ran to each other and gave a kiss or true romance. Usna: Proof that every day, we stray further from God's light. Told you things were gonna get real in this one. Finale coming soon. Usna: At this point, I can't wait for this shit to end... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko